Eternal Death
by Lady Kaiba
Summary: AU A Halloween one shot. YamiYuugi. “Violet eyes observed the thick woods, eerily void of life and light. Without hesitation, Yuugi walked down the path and into the darkness.” Lemon Warning. R and R!


Eternal Death

By Lady Kaiba

AN/ Yes, peeps, this is a ONE SHOT! That means the only of it's kind, so don't tell me to continue. I won't! Anyway, this is a Halloween fic I decided to write in my first period class today. Enjoy, R+R and happy Halloween!

Summary:

AU/ A Halloween one shot. Yami/Yuugi. "Violet eyes observed the thick woods, eerily void of life and light. Without hesitation, Yuugi walked down the path and into the darkness."

****

Warning: There _is_ a LEMON in this, so if you're squeamish about anything, don't read this. And please pay attention to the fact that this is also HORROR! Which means blood, death, gore, and all that lovely crap….can't believe I'm writing this…

~*~

Deep ruby crimson flowed in thick rivers down the stone steps of an ancient-looking crypt. It in truth was not an ancient crypt, but made to look like one by human hands. He was always disgusted at the poor attempts of an ancient resting-place. It was nothing like the real thing. Over the top step, a slightly tanned forearm rested, bright drops of crimson dripping from the still fingers to join the rivers. 

Teenagers. How he disliked them for their stupidity. This group of teenagers, three boys, had come into his territory to try and make up the new crypt. Preparing it for initiating some poor, unsuspecting little twerp into their little pathetic gang, Dark ruby eyes flashed, catching the soft golden rays of the setting sun. 

Crimson. Such a waste of the beautiful life nourishment. The dark figure turned from the three bodies, disgusted. Their blood was no waste. It was tainted. Tainted. By their drugs, their alcohol…he walked away from the bodies, sharp senses catching movement deep in the woods. Crimson burned a fiery gold, flashing in his anger. There was another. Another that had gotten away. His death, the dark one decided, would be the sweetest. 

~*~

Waving to his friends with a reassuring smile, Yuugi Mutou turned a corner and stopped in front of the dark entrance to the city cemetery. Normally he went around it on his way home, passing it by with a hesitant glance, but today… today was different. It was twilight, on October 31st, and he promised his grandfather he would be home before dark. Of course, going through the cemetery would be a short cut, but Yuugi was apprehensive of taking it. Through his nervousness, something deep within was pulling him, compelling him to enter the dark and dreary courtyard. 

Lifting his hands to grasp the straps of his backpack, the tri-haired teenager pulled in a deep breath, straightening up slightly in the process, and took his first step past the threshold. Looking around warily, the young looking teen continued deeper into the swiftly darkening graveyard. He paused in what seemed like the center, looking around. Violet eyes observed the thick woods, eerily void of life and light. 

Without hesitation, Yuugi walked down the path and into the darkness. His perfect hearing picked up nothing other than the gentle breeze. As he moved deeper into the woods, he paid more attention to his surroundings, noticing nothing. Absolutely nothing. No animals, no bugs, not even the breeze blew here anymore. A foreboding shiver ran down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, standing at eerie attention, warning of the eminent danger that loomed ahead. 

~*~

The crimson eyes danced in psychotic mirth, watching the crimson, coppery fluid drift ever so slowly through the grass growing closer and closer to the wooded path. Flashing again with their fiery gold, the crimson gaze, highlighted by the shining moon, turned up from his victim to watch the wooded path. Another. Another drew slowly closer. Into his path, the unsuspecting human walked closer and closer. Pale lips turned up into a baneful smirk, revealing the deadly points of twin canines. 

~*~

Pressing on, he ignored the warning, for something still compelled him to continue his path. Further he traveled, and colder it seemed to become. Before long, his innocent violet eyes could easily see his every breath. Dry twigs snapped as his small, tennis shoe covered feet stepped upon them. Drawing his school jacket closer to his diminutive frame, the boy pressed on, ignoring the grimly swaying branches, dancing on the unseen, unheard, unfelt breeze. Hours it seemed, had he been walking before a small, dark and dismal clearing came into view. _That…that looks very scary…_ he thought, yet his legs kept moving. Slowly, he moved closer to the entrance to the clearing, where bright moonlight shone. Halting in his steps, Yuugi's violet gaze drifted down to the ground, a mere three feet from him. 

Crimson, a deep crimson, slowly moved through the dirt and gravel, creeping toward the only life in the graveyard. Within, the boy was startled, as his eyes drifted up the small river, following it to the clearing, while outside, his appearance remained calm and just the slightest bit curious. Walking around the crimson mess, Yuugi watched the trail, eyes moving further up. In the entrance of the clearing he stopped, staring at the lifeless, mutilated body of a teenage boy. His own crimson blood stained the uniform he wore; the uniform of Yuugi's school. His throat lay bare, a thin, dark crimson line running from one side through the other, between twin puncture wounds. 

Moving his innocent gaze along the body, he bore witness to a gruesome sight. The chest torn and heart ripped out. Amethyst eyes traveled from the body, up to a pair of blackened boots, untouched by the crimson fluid. Up his gaze traveled, along the leather-clad legs and further up the leather-clad chest up past the deadly smirk to the deep, dangerous ruby eyes. Surprised flowed through Yuugi at the stranger's sight, taller than himself by merely a head, the same spiky hair and the uncanny similarity to their features. However, for some reason, this was not what surprised him.

~*~

The new teen, the last living thing that roamed the cemetery, entered the clearing. His clearing. Amethyst eyes moved along the blood, along the body, and along his own. Traveling up his finely defined legs, stomach, and chest, up to his eyes. He stared at the boy in complete bewilderment. This was not what he had expected. Innocence, pure innocence mixed with knowledge of the world and the way it worked. Knowledge of things that lay unreal in the human world. Knowledge of what lay before him. Of the body- the victim of the demon, and of the monster that destroyed the life of a boy from his school- of a possible friend. 

But most importantly of all, the teen before him was strange. Frightening almost. For he appeared the same as the other, with mild differences. Both bore the tri-hair, the same sharp features, though the boy's were more boyish. Both had that unmistakable air about them. The air of mystery. Of knowledge. Of defiance. Loyalty to any and all friends. And of bravery. This boy…was a mirror of his own soul.

~*~

The shock in the other's eyes astonished the younger teen. Quickly the dark one turned and fled, inhumanly disappearing into the crypt that sat in the center of the clearing. "M-matte!" Yuugi cried after him, flinging his pack off of his shoulders as he ran after. Down the stone steps and further down, deep into the ground, he chased the dark one. The hairs on the back of his neck went into a frenzy of panic, annoyed with being ignored when they so plainly warned of the great danger. Lighter the passages became as the young one darted left and right, into new corridors, following the unseen path of the dark one. 

Rushing past burning torches, the teen thought of only catching the dark one, the man that resembled him so, the man that was not alive. Not human. The man that he had to know. Had to be with. Deep within the teen, as his breath began to labor, something within him pushed. It pushed to come out. Pushed him to follow the other. Made him yearn to be with this unknown stranger. He emerged, running to a halt, into a large chamber, filled with strange furnishing- relics of the past, and cast in a golden hue from the various candles and torches. Along the walls lay doors- closed doors, which continued on through the ancient maze. 

On the far end of the room, Yuugi's amethyst eyes came to a stop. His breath calming, the teen walked across the large room to the abnormally big double doors. Upon their surface ancient scripture from a familiar country told of the one in the crypt, the one he chased. Running his hand along the golden hieroglyphs, Yuugi leaned into the door, pushing it open with his might. There, he entered another large room. Variously sized candles sat along the room, resting in long black holders, atop a wooden desk and several dressers. Lying back on the darkly set bed, covered in crimson and black silk sheets, sat the dark one, a playful smirk flitting along his lips. Behind the young one, the door closed heavily.

"You sought me out, hikari." The deep voice of the dark one spoke softly, ringing none-the-less, through the large room. Yuugi nodded, not attempting to speak a word, his amethyst eyes staring into the dark crimson pools of the dark one. "Why?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet and striding over to the teen. "Why did you not let me go? Or better yet…how were you able to find me in such a short amount of time- let alone at all. Had you been any one else, you would have taken a wrong turn and become lost." He mused. 

"I don't understand why." Yuugi replied. The dark one crossed his arms over his chest, on hand up on his chin as his narrow, dangerous, crimson gaze examined the boy.

"You do not understand…" he echoed, thoughtfully.

"Something brought me here. I don't know what." He continued. "Just…something…deep within me." Yuugi continued.

The dark one lifted an eyebrow. "Deep within?" at the other's nod, a smirk pulled at his lips. "Indeed." Lowering a hand, he cupped the boy's cheek, running the pad of his thumb over it. "You are attracted to me?" He asked. With another nod, he let out a small chuckle. "With only a glance." He continued softly to himself. "What is your name?"

"Yuugi. Mutou, Yuugi." 

"Yuugi. Beautiful." _I…how is it I recognize that name?_ He wondered. 

"Yami." Yuugi said quietly, gaining the dark one's attention again. 

"How-?" Yami asked, astonished. Yuugi shook his head, signaling that once again, he didn't know. His eyes softening, Yami led the young one over to the bed, pushing him back on it and leaning over him, his hands beside his head. "This is an interesting situation, Yuugi. Never before have I acted in such a way." He commented. Before Yuugi could say a word, whether he wished to or nor, Yami's lips descended upon his own. Sighing, Yuugi allowed passage for the one above him, loving the odd taste his tongue left in the other's mouth. An oddly sweet taste, like sugar, and yet also a stale taste as well. Pulling back from the kiss, Yami smirked at the other. "You have a delicious taste, little one." 

Again, Yuugi was prevented from replying anything at all as a chill hand slid under his button up shirt, brushing over his pale chest to play with the hardening nubs there. A gasped groan emitted from his throat instead of any words and Yuugi noticed that his coat had been discarded and now the buttons of his shirt were slowly being undone. "Y-yami." He managed to mutter. The dark one smiled, straddling the other's waist, fully removing the article of cloth and running his cool hands up his sides and again down his chest. A blush rose to Yuugi's cheeks as the blood within him began to flow faster, harder, as Yami drew more pleasure over his sensitive skin. 

Sliding himself down a bit, to straddle the teen's thighs, Yami's nimble hands undid his pants and slipped in, caressing the soft flesh concealed beneath. Yuugi cried out in surprise, moaning at the contrast of pleasurable strokes and cold flesh. His smirk widening, Yami freed the boy's painful erection, leaning over to draw his warm tongue up its length before taking it into his mouth. He pinned the boy's hips down as he arched, craving more tension, more pleasure, and crying out for the dark one.

"Yami." He spoke in a shaky whine, panting. Said dark one pulled away and moved off of the other, pulling the rest of his clothing and tossing it away, as well as his own leather clothes. Moving with the younger boy up to the head of the bed, a cool hand trailed down from said boy's cheek to his thigh. 

"You are sure you want to be with me, little one?" His reply was a nod. "Once the darkness has you, there is no going back." 

"Yes, Yami!" he interrupted, moving onto his side and grasping the dark one. Looking deeply into the crimson depths, he continued. "I already told you! There's something deep within me that needs to be with you! It's what drew me here in the first place. Please. Please, Yami!" Arms wrapped around his small frame and held him in a tight hug. 

"Alright." The dark one said in a whisper. "If it is what is needed. I believe in this thing you speak of. Yet I have no idea what it is. Yes, Yuugi." He reassured the teen, granting his frantic plea. A smile drifting onto his lips, Yuugi managed to pull from the embrace and moved down the dark one, surprising him as he took the other's erection into his own, smaller mouth. Before he could do much, Yami pulled him back up again, placing two fingers into the other's mouth, which were suckled slowly, torturing. Retracting them again, his hand slid down the other's body, slipping between the lean, pale legs and he inserted a finger into the young one, slowly preparing him. 

Yuugi cried out in some pain, breath becoming labored. "Calm down, Yuugi. Relax." Yami soothed into his ear, his other hand playing with his soft, spiked tresses. Doing as he was told, Yuugi relaxed as well as he could, and Yami slipped in another finger, this time thrusting his fingers in and scissoring all at once, slowly. Yuugi cried out, grasping on to the other, burying his head in his neck. 

"Y-yami!!!"

"Relax." The dark one insisted, stilling until the other did as he was told. When Yuugi did, Yami changed his hand's positions just slightly and thrust in again, resulting in another cry from the other. This one, however, was of extreme pleasure. With a few more thrusts and cries, Yami withdrew and replaced his hand with his member, hovering above the other. Amethyst locked with crimson as Yami lowered to cover the other with himself, pushing into him completely. "Relax." Yami grunted the tight hold on himself taking his breath away as he struggled to be still. 

Again, Yuugi relaxed and allowed Yami to begin slow, gentle thrusts. Smaller arms wrapped around his neck as the smaller one wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, allowing better access. Both moaned as Yami hit a particular spot deep within Yuugi, and his moans of pleasure encouraged Yami to hasten his pace, his right hand moving down to Yuugi's thigh. Both were breathing raggedly, moans filling the room, as their bodies were lined with thin layers of sweat. 

Faster his pace became until neither could stand it much longer. Beneath himself, Yami felt Yuugi shudder, his passage constricting as he neared his climax. With two additional thrusts, both reached their ultimate pleasure, Yami exploding within the younger and Yuugi coming onto their stomachs. As their breathing slowed, Yami remained where he was, breathing into the other's neck. Surprised as the younger one held him and revealed more of his lush neck, Yami licked the offered skin, nipping at it every now and then. Deathly sharp canines lengthened just slightly and pierced the supple flesh beneath them. Suckling and sucking for less than two minutes, that seemed more like five, yami pulled away from his little lover, licking the coppery, sweet red liquid from his lips.

Beneath him, Yuugi smiled weakly, turning to kiss his dark lover. Yami happily complied, gashing his tongue on his fang in the process and filling their mouths with blood. Yuugi swallowed the salty, coppery liquid obediently, inserting his tongue into his lover's mouth to lick the created wound. Pulling back from the kiss, wound healed, Yami licked away any remaining blood and kissed his lover's forehead. 

"I love you, Yami." Yuugi yawned, curing into the dark one as arms wrapped around him and blankets covered them. 

"And I love you." Yami replied before Yuugi could fall into the sleep that he would never awaken from, alive, again. As he held his dying lover, Yami remembered the words of his greatest friend, words spoken long ago in a language that was now dead and known only by those that had studied it intently, and those that lived it.

__

"One day you will find your soulmate, Yami. The one that will complete you. He will be drawn to you, harboring a great love deep within him, and not know what that feeling is, though when the time is right, he will know it is there. And you. You will be unable to destroy him, nor your own love for him. For your light. Care for him. Change him. That is what will compel him to you. Take care of him, my old friend." Those words the fiend had spoken stuck with him through several millennia, and will forever more.

Yami let out a small chuckle as he drifted into sleep. "You rotten bastard, Bakura. You knew all along, and yet you did not tell me what you meant. Remind me to thank you." With that last thought, and a large yawn, Yami joined his lover in the eternal darkness of sleep, to awaken again the next twilight.

~*Owari*~

LK: Well, what did you think? Like my Halloween fic? Confusing? Awesome? Let me know! *:yawns:* Wow, I wrote this in three hours, too! Lol ^^ Ja ne~!


End file.
